Elegant Blaster
& or & & & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Death Cannon Explosive Demon Wave Full Power Masenko Shooting Star Arrow' }} is an Energy Wave used by Zarbon. Overview Zarbon puts his hand forward with the other supporting it in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave. Then, he charges an orange energy sphere and fires it in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Usage and Power Zarbon uses this attack during his battle against Vegeta, only to have it deflected into a mountain. Later, while in his Monster form, Zarbon fires a flurry of Elegant Blasters at Vegeta, which Vegeta barely dodged and was toppled onto the ground as a result. Variations *'DUAL Elegant Blaster' - A two person team attack version that appears as Zarbon's Dual Ultimate Attack Skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. After the initial and secondary assist attacks are successful the two users use rapid movement to appear in front of the weakened opponent and fire their Elegant Blasters together at the same time. *'Elegant Maximum Blaster' - A combination of Dodoria's Maximum Buster and Zarbon's Elegant Blaster used by Dodobon in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances The technique is named Super Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Full Power Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen. It is named Extra Graceful Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and, unlike other video games, Zarbon performs a physical attack before firing the energy wave. The technique was named Elegant Blaster in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Zarbon's Ultimate Blast in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in his Post-Transformation state. It also appears in the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. It appears under the name Elegant Blaster as one of Zarbon's Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: Lesson 3 of Zarbon's Training. When performed in Xenoverse 2, the user will use Rapid Movement to vanish, then fire the Elegant Blaster when they reappear. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. After the 1.09.00 Update, DUAL Elegant Blaster is introduced as Zarbon's Dual Ultimate Attack Skill which is a special Ultimate team attack version of Elegant Blaster. While Zarbon can equip it via his custom skillset though Partner Customization, it can be learned by the Future Warrior after reaching "Partner" Level (maximum friendship) with him as an Instructor then speak to him. Zarbon notes that strength is the most important thing in a fight though considers beauty to be indispensable as well. He notices the warrior's understanding of beauty is more developed than it was before but they still have a long way to go. When the warrior asks how to bring more beauty to a fight, Zarbon gets the idea to combine attacks resulting in him teaching them DUAL Elegant Blaster. Gallery ZarbonElegantBlasterposition.png|Zarbon preparing to fire the Elegant Blaster 52-3.JPG|The attack going towards Vegeta ZarbonElegantBlaster.png|Zarbon after firing the Elegant Blaster EBl.PNG|Zarbon firing Elegant Blaster in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 TZEB.PNG|Transformed Zarbon firing Elegant Blaster in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Esplosione Elegante.png|Elegant Blaster in Raging Blast 2 Esplosione Elegante (TRSF). Png|Elegant Blaster in Raging Blast 2 Character26-3.png|The two Zarbons fire Elegant Blasters in Zenkai Battle Royale DBH46.PNG|Zarbon prepares his Elegant Blaster in Dragon Ball Heroes DBH47.PNG|Zarbon's Elegant Blaster in Dragon Ball Heroes References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves